Stargaze To Redemption
by Angel J. Faux
Summary: Luke dies trying to turn Darth Vader back at the hands of the emperor but there's another and Darth Vader knows it well. He goes after Leia but will she be as kind and forgiving as her brother? This is an alternative ending to Return of the Jedi, be ready for your favorite sassy space princess to be a fierce Jedi Knight.
1. Unanswered Plea

The now familiar voice rang through the room,

"If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny."

The lightsaber hurtled towards Luke, hitting the the structure he was on.  
Luke felt pain against his back as he slid against the ramp onto the floor, he heard the harsh breathing once again as he forced his upper body off the floor.

The steps vibrated against stairs as the evil laugh of the emperor rang,

"Good..."

Luke moved against the floor feeling his energy return slowly until he rushed towards the column furthest from the breathing that had mixed with his.

The air had somehow stood still as Luke struggled to calm his breath and remain motionless.

"You can not hide forever, Luke."

"I will not fight you."

"Give yourself to the dark side, it is the only way you can save your friends..."

Luke closed his eyes as he centered his mind and tried to calm down, he had to win against Vader, whether that ment bringing Anakin Skywalker back, or letting him die along with Vader. He couldn't let his friends die.

"Yes, your thoughts betray you, your feelings for them are strong..."

If he let Vader win, the rebellion— his friends, his sister, L... No he couldn't-

"Specially for...sister!"

Luke cursed in himself as he opened his eyes in sheer terror.

"So you have a twin sister...your feelings have now betrayed her too."

The embodiment of Luke's now terror continued to speak,

"Obi-wan was wise to hide her from me, now his failure is complete."

Steps moved away from Luke, in the very search for him,

"If your will not turn to the dark side, than perhaps she will!"

Anger consumed Luke in an instant before he realized he was screaming in anger and striking the dark figure he'd been hiding from,

"Nooooo!"

Fear of Vaders words set of a blackness within Luke as he beat his lightsabre desperately against Darth Vader's, making him retreat to a close enough abyss. Luke saw his chance at victory, a chance to stop everything Vader had insinuated. Leia, no, the Emperor would not get his sister.

Vader fell back and struggled to keep the angle of his lightsaber to protect himself from Luke. Luke again striked angerly and just as he cut through the dark lord's arm, he'd realized he was engulfed in the very feelings he'd been trying to control.

The smell of burn circuits and sound of a wheezing and desperate breath trying to be regained brought Luke back to the sight of smoke leaving his masked father's arm.

The voice that had been calling at the back of his head was now being played outloud through evil sounds of glee,

"Good...good. Your hate has made you powerful..."

Luke looked around shocked at what he had done, he thought of the word powerful that continued to boom in his head.

"Now fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side."

Realization struck Luke as he saw his father's now gone mechanical hand and brought his own hand to his face, staring at at him breathlessly.

No, not powerful he realized, the hate and anger... The dark side hadn't made him powerful, it had turned him into a monster. He brought his hand back down and and turned off the lightsaber.

"Never,"

He shook his head softly not taking his eyes off the emperor and throwing the saber behind the him,

"I'll never turn to the dark side."

Taking a step forward, he stuck his chest out in pride,

"You have failed your highness. I am a Jedi,"

He leaned his head back towards Vader an instant,

"Like my father before me."

His breath was still quick as his heart pounded against his chest, not moving his clear blue eyes away from the emperor. The old man's already deformed face seemed to be creased in an instant with deeper marks of anger and age that before.

"So be it, Jedi."

The man pointed his finger at Luke, bringing both his hands before him and starting to part them as he spoke,

"If you will not be turned; you will be destroyed."

Bolts of lightning ran towards Luke before he even saw them coming and he was thrust against the edge of the abyss.

Vader's harsh breathing distanced from Luke's ears, making him think not only had his hearing begun to fail him but that he had died. He began to feel his own body before struggling to get up, not even sure if he was truly making an effort.

"Young fool, only now at the end... Do you understand."

The Emperor's already grim appearance darkened and his fingers rose before him again and agonizing pain surrounded Luke.

"You feeble powers are no match for the dark side."

Luke harshly fell forward in an attempt to keep safe from the edge that threatened his life,

"You will pay the price for your lack of vision."

Pain again surrounded Luke as her curled against the floor and called to the only help he could hope for,

"Father! Please!"

He cried desperately while he still could as he felt the thunder crippling him little by little every second that passed. His body seemed to weaken as he became bruised in pain he could only whine and grunt as the electrical shock continued to claim his body.

"Now,young Skywalker... you will die."

The shock waves seemed more powerful than before now and everybit of Luke buzzed with pain as memories surged through him, some his own, some of what he'd imagined his mother to be like, the reflection in her eyes of his then heroic father. The pain he'd felt in his body was now replaced by memories until he could remember feeling no more than peace.

Vaderes rasped breathing settled as he watched the Emperor brush his fingertip against his palm, and almost gleefully spoke,

"Power..."

The Emperor was about to push Luke's dead body into the empty void that was space but Vader force held his body from the abyss with his remaining hand.

"Master, I think it's best we not dispose of the body yet. We could use it to get to the sister."

Emperor Palpatine looked closely at his apprentice before turning back to his throne,

"I hope it is your better judgement speaking Vader not a clouded sense of emotion. I could feel you on a verge of betrayal."

Vaders breathing filled the room with noise, he looked towards Luke, and pulled him onto the stable ground.

"Forgive me, my master."

The emperor took no care in the apology and continued on his way to the exit,

"It seems in any moment the rebel fleet will be successful, go to Endor immediately and bring the sister before me. I will tell you of my location when you inform me of her capture."

A worried officer came and saluted nervously,

"My lord, the captain has informed me that the rebel fleet has gotten past the sheilds-"

"Prepare my ship."

The officer saluted,

"As you order my Lord. But what are we to do about-"

"Send as many fleets necessary to get rid of them, prepare my ship. And... Bring in another to take care of that body."

"As you order,"

The officer saluted once more and quickly squirried away leaving the Emperor and his apprentice in the room filled with nothing but Vader's breathing.

"Master, who is Skywalker's sister?"

Emperor Palpatine stopped before the door and turned to Vader,

"Perhaps not only your combat skills need to be sharpened Lord Vader. Skywalker's sister is Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. Now go."

"Yes, master."

Palpatine left just as two men entered ready to dispose the body.

"What do you think you're doing? The body is not to be disposed of. Place it on a medical capsule and seal it within my ship."

•••• Author's Note••••

This is an extended version of the first chapter I posted that I will delete a couple days after uploading this.

Thank you so much for the criticism and reviews, this is ultimately at I wanted to post first but was unable to because of weak Internet access and also I was kinda low on brain cells but now that I'm truly back into Uni :D

Gigira hope this satisfies you, you made great points and thank you so so so much for the amazing review!

Paul Walker's mistress thank you too, I will try my best and you have the greatest username ever xD


	2. Emotions Willed Away

The Death Star rumbled in chaos as those who who were in high enough command to know this fight was in vein, fled. Vader stood behind an officer in the shuttle waiting to be tended to in the chaos,

"Lord Vader, we prepared an accommodating ship for you, I'll have a soldier escort you. It's been loaded with the body you requested."

Vader bowed his hand in understanding, as subconsciously searched for the mechanical hand that had been cut off,

"And I take it that it is equipped with an efficient medcenter?

The official saluted,

"Of course, my Lord."

Only a small instant passed as another man came into the control room to guide Darth Vader to the ship. The officer escorted Vader past a few many ships until he came to a stop,

"This is the ship, my lord. However no coord-"

"That is alright, I will see to it myself."

Vader climbed aboard it the ship effortlessly and entered the control room where he pressed in the coordinates for Endor and locking the ship into autopilot. The machine like man made his way to the medcenter acknowledging the ships small size.

As the medical droid took care in his hand, Vader stared down at Luke's lifeless face only a foot away from him. The small space condemned and demanded he look to the forceless body and he prohibited himself from looking away as he attempted to push the only words he could manage towards Luke, that of course would never reach him.

Several minutes had passed now and the droid had worked tirelessly connecting the old circuits to the new prosthetic,

"All done, my lord."

••••

Cheers exploded from the Ewoks just as Han finished bandaging Leia's arm. Everyone looked up in astonishment and glee as they watched the Death Stars remains burst through the sky. Han quickly felt uneasy and turned back to Leia, still unable to hide his worry, he spoke with doubt showing through,

"I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew."

Leia seemed to gaze beyond everything in deep thought as she extended out her feelings to the invisible force, the familiar presence she usually felt even at a distance was undeniably gone.

"It wouldn't matter... Something's happened to him... I don't know what... but he's gone."

Han looked at Leia confused, sure he'd heard her wrong through all the cheers that surrounded them,

"What?"

Leia looked down to the ground before her large brown orbs looked to Han tearfully,

"He's dead."

Han held Leia as she buried her face into his shirt,

"Hey, it's alright. You could be wrong, I'm sure Luke got out of this one..."

Hans voice drowned out from Leia's ears as she felt a tug in her chest and then an unfamiliar voice weakly whisper,

 _My son._

 _••••_

Darth Vader landed his ship in the shuttle he'd been at on his last stay. The base had been attacked but had held it's ground and was still active and restablizing itself.

According to the reports he'd been given, the base had gone under attack at the hand of rebels who had been helped by some uncivilized native Ewoks. There'd been other details reported but Vader could barely concentrate with the poor facts when something far greater was on the horizon.

Leia.

Padme and Anakin had agreed on that name after Anakin insisted it was a girl, and Luke, Luke had been Padme's choice.

 _With a kick that hard? Definitely a girl!_

Darth Vader washed the memories away with anger.

No, Padme had betrayed him, just as her son. And now Leia, no... He would not lose her, she was his, had been his and would _always_ be his.

••••

Night time had come now and the fleet along with the furry civilians were celebrating another victory, to them their final victory but Leia made her way far from everything in attempt to stray from the dancing and music taking place.

She thought back to the indescribable pain she'd felt before she felt nothing and then pain all over again in sheer terror. Thinking back now, she realized that had probably been the moment in which Luke had left her entirely.

Terror... Wonder... Hope, her brothers last moments remained a mystery to her and perhaps they always would but she'd always have his last emotions. She leaned against the tree for support again as the feelings began to play out within her once more. Against all odds when she'd seen the fleets return— she'd hoped, hoped and waited to see Luke turning back towards her with his caracteristic boyish smile and brilliant blue eyes...but as the seconds passed in what seemed like hours, she realized her brother was not coming back and still somehow she couldn't manage to completely believe it.

The warmth that had stirred in the air before was gone and a chill ran through Leia and she looked at the tree closer in attempt to calm her mind. The trees details were barely carved out in the darkly lit night as she ran her fingers through the bark.

A sudden tug surged through the force and Leia watched as a blue specter began to form in the corner of her eye,

"Hello there, Princess. My, I have not seen you since you were a little girl..."

Leia scowled in thought as the familiar presence seemed to call her,

"...Master Kenobi? How-"

"Through the force, you will learn that many things are possible."

The man looked at Leia, seemingly understanding her before she continued to speak,

"Luke-"

"Luke is in netherworld, he has yet to learn how to appear as I. "

Leia nodded sadly,

"I see... so he really is dead."

"Yes, Princess... But he lives on in the living force, so in a way-"

"I know nothing of the force Master Kenobi... Only the pain..."

"These are things you will learn in time. The force flows strongly in you, just as it does with your brother. You should know the one who murdered Luke was the Emperor."

Leia stared at the man surrounded by blue energy.

"He and Vader have both survived and they have learned of you and the relation you carry with Luke, they will seek you out now.

"Then... I must leave!"

Her heart sank as she repeated her last conversation with her brother.

"As long as I stay here I'm endangering the group, I put the base in danger. I must leave!"

Obi Wan seemed to meditate on this and nodded,

"Yes, you are right. Retrieve the largest ship and go to Naboo, there you must train."

Leia's brown eyes grew in confusion,

"Naboo? Train? I'm no Jedi. I can't-"

"The will of the force runs in your veins,"

"I'm a general, I have to-"

"There is no other way, you must train, only in face to face combat will you defeat them, that is the only out come in which they are to be defeated. Naboo-"

Leia shook away the words quickly,

"Naboo... Why-"

Another force ghost appeared now, small and pointy eared,

"Go to Naboo, you should. Return there, Vader dare not."

Leia frowned as she thought before she felt a soft rub against her back and turned around to find Han.

"Princess, what are you doing here? It's cold, I've-"

Leia smiled weakly, not noticing she's been pressing her hands against her arms for warmth,

"I'm fine Han, but I must leave. I-"

Hans eyebrows furrowed and his signature lip snarled carefully against his nose,

"What?"

Leia turned and softly gestured where the glowing Jedi masters had stood but now were gone.

"I have to train. The Emperor is still alive, as is Vader. Now that Luke's gone-"

"They've survived? Then why are we celebrating? We have to-"

Leia shook her head,

"No, Han. I'm the only one who can defeat them now. "

" _You_ and what a army, your worshipfulness?"

"Han, with Luke gone-"

"Hold on there, Princess. How does Luke being gone contribute to your madness?"

Leia was quiet now at the name of her brother being spoken so roughly.  
Han took notice of this and shook his head slightly,

"I'm sorry. I just... You really did love him, didn't you?"

Leia's mind had been racing with fear and thrill before she realized Han was still speaking to her. She raised her chin to look at Han confused and she whispered quietly in question,

"Luke..?"

Han forced a smile,

"Yeah, Luke."

"Yes, of course."

Han frowned, a sad gesture, and shook his head mournfully,

"I'm sorry."

Leia squinted her eyes slightly before scoffing,

"It's not like that, he... Luke was, Luke is my brother."

Han slouched body straightened in confusion,

"Your brother?"

Leia smiled,

"My _twin_ brother. We were separated at birth, Luke himself told me the night he left."

Han tilted his head slightly in bafflement and Leia giggled lightly, she pulled herself into his embrace as she savored his smell and presence, she leaned up on her toes and pecked his lips with her own. It was here and then that Leia realized emotions were her speciality.

••••Author's Note••••

Hello! Just in case you didn't know I have another story on here titled A Shred of Light based on Ben Solos transformation into Kylo Ren and his relationship with his cousin Rey. It's also still in process you if you'd like to review it and give your ideas, everything is welcome!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and continue giving your very much appreciated ideas! I tried to be true in a way to the original script and true to each of the characters' personality so please let me know how I'm doing on that. Thank you again & may the force be with you.


	3. Force Felt

Hello, everyone! I'd like to just put some side notes, I'm sure you've realized by now that when something is written in _italic,_ it's a force thought but it could be a memory like in the last chapter. Now, when something is written within quotes,  
/" _like this,"_ it is said outloud and thought through the force. However, when something is written like this, "hello, _Luke_." It is just ment to emphasize.

Also, I know that after Luke escaped Cloud City, Vader called out to him in the force and his voice was the iconic mechanical voice, however I don't think that really made sense since the force is something of the living not something computers could  
/influence so that's why Leia heard the 'unfamiliar' voice say _My Son_ and will continue to hear only that voice through the force _._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

This could be how she had managed to remember her mother, the reason why where so many had failed, she could win. She was good with emotions, concealing them, making others feel them and rememebering them. She'd had this ability since she could remember  
/and this ability _was_ in some cases the very reason _why_ she could remember. She knew it made no sense to recall someone she'd never see, but it made quite the difference when she knew, when she could insinctyly _feel,_ that the  
/person she'd never forget was her mother. A sad, lonely beautiful figure who's face she could remember in detail. Luke couldn't remember their mother, but she could and she wished she could of somehow-

Leia's thoughts were interrupted as a box was abruptly placed on top of another,

"This should help. Enough to last you a couple weeks of training..."

Leia looked around melancholy,

"I was told to take the largest ship, but that may attract too much attention."

Han leaned against the wall looking at Leia in awe,

"The Falcon does have quite the reputation..."

Leia looked up at Han through her lashes,

"That's the understatement of the century, Flyboy."

Han smirked at her statement and then looked around before saying,

"You know, you're walking right into the devil's lair."

"The emperor may have a large presence with the imperial military but Mon Montha has contacted the Queen of Naboo, she is in support of the Rebellion. She herself will see that my landing get clearance."

Han nodded and pulled her into him,

"Stay safe."

Leia smiled as once again she savored the emotions flowing in the air before they were disrupted by a cold presence. Leia stood frozen in Han's arms as realization dawned on her, Vader was near by.

 _Leia, Princesss Leia._

Han felt Leia shiver and looked down at her with worry just as she spoke through her teeth.

The unfamiliar voice rang vibrantly through Leia,

" _Vader_ ,"

 _It seems you could be just as capable as Skywalker, even without training— after all, you are his sister._

There was a pause and the faceless voice continued.

 _I know of your exact location on Endor, along with the rest of the fleet... I could just as easily send out an attack before you even knew it._

Leia pursed her lips,

" _What do you want?_ "

 _To meet. I have your brother in my possession._

 _"My brother is dead. You are not as honorable as I thought."_

 _Perhaps, but I assure you his body is in my possession, if you wish to retrieve it-_

 _"How can I be sure you won't attack? It could be a trap."_

 _I am giving you a warning, am I not?_

Leia looked up to find Han looking at her confused and terrified. Leia's eyebrows knitted and her eyes closed as she spoke silently, only through the force,

 _I will go to collect my brothers corpse, but not at your convenience and beware Vader for when I'm prepared, I will collect yours along with his._

There was a no silence that indicated Vader hadn't disregarded Leia's threat before continuing,

 _There is a lake inbetween this base and the Ewok village you are in, be there at nightfall. Alone._

Han shook Leia in his embrace, her color returning,

"Hey, what's going on?"

Leia murmured through her thin lips, afraid to be heard,

"Vader knows we're here. We must evacuate everyone."

"But how did he-?"

Leia shook her head, her kind hair falling whirling around her,

"He can feel when I'm near..."

Han looked incredulously at Leia, his eyes opening wide in fear,

"Leave then, I'll see everyone off but you have to leave for Naboo before the ruckus."

Leia was about to speak, but nodded, and held onto Han tightly.

Han tightened his grip on her, squeezing her a bit tighter and resting his chin softly a top her head. They both sighed in unison and loosened their grips looking at each other in silence before finally letting go.

Han moved to the controls,

"I'll set the coordinates, all you have to do is request landing permission and carfully set the ship, if you can't just try setting up the automatic landing but _only_ once you have permission to land."

Leia nodded,

"Alright."

Just as Han was about to leave through the shuttle door he turned back and called to Leia,

"May the force be with you."

••••Author's Note••••

Welp?

Sorry about the large side note, figured I'd write it down first so you guys didn't finish readingand had to re read it, hope it helped.

That was sort of my take on why Leia could remember her mother mixed with what Lucas said. I really do think that Leia remembered through emotions, just like she said in the movie, why Luke didn't have that ability I have no idea it maybe cus he had otherabilities  
or maybe the fact that females tend to develop faster in a way. That's open for discussion.

Please don't forget to leave a review and let me know how I'm doing with character development. Also, if you have any particular scene you'd like me to 'cover'please let me know I'm open to any ideas you may have!

Thank you so much for the amount of favorites, follows and reviews, I'm so thankful to all of you.

Happy Easters Day!


	4. Awakening Knight

Also missed a point in my last author's note, Vader's voice will sometimes be spoken and force thought because there's much more feeling in his actual voice that's only inside his head that he couldn't be able to convey through his mechanical iconic yetmechanical  
James Earl Jones voice so keep that in mind.

* * *

The ship flew away carefully towards the west, away from the northern Ewok settlement. Leia moved numbly as she changed the coordinates Han had engaged the ship in. She should of left Endor, reached Naboo and started her training, she knew that but the **diplomat** inside  
/her had ceased for her lost brother— she wouldn't, she _couldn't_ leave Luke. He was gone... Yes, for the will of the force had called him but she couldn't leave the vessel that had held his true being all this time.

Leia landed the ship north of the imperial base and called for Obi-wan Kenobi through the force, not long after the man's spectra appeared.

" _Hello, Princess Leia_."

" _Master Kenobi! I wish to train._ "

The old man frowned,

" _You have not yet left for Naboo._ "

Leia straightened in her pilots seat,

 _"I have unfinished business here still."_

 _"You can not win against Vader."_

Leia closed her eyes and noded,

" _I know ,Master Kenobi... But I-"_

 _"You will do what you must."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"You are our very last hope, the galaxy's last hope."_

The frown softened and the creases in the old mans forehead lightened,

" _Close your eyes, feel the force, it moves in the ground below you and through the stars above you."_

Leia's eyes shut in attempt to concentrate, she pushed away all the memories and thoughts that haunted her. Words spoken wished away and words never spoken lingered as she tried to evaporate the haunting thoughts.

" _Too harshly done, that is. Find peace... Serenity."_

Leia's eyes sprung open to find the small figure beside Obi-wan,

" **I can't seem to focus... There's too much-** "

 _"Distracted, you are. Your mind, elsewhere it is... With your brother, and the settlement."_

The strange figure seemed to hum in thought before Leia took a step forward,

" _What if they don't make it out in time?"_

The creature's eyes opened and looked at her unbothered,

 _"Faith in your companion, you must have."_

Leia thought a while looking at the wise Jedi master and took a seat on the ships tiles before nodding sturnly,

 _"Han is fully capable."_

Leia exhaled and closed her eyes, slowly letting every taunt slowly drift away as she focused.

" _You must protect your mind... Focus on surrounding it with impenetrable walls. Everything and everyone you care for are all in your mind, if your enemy-"_

Obi-wan's voice was pulled away from Leia's mind before Luke's memories were called forward, his duels and training, his life all flashing in her mind before abruptly stopping.

Leia's eyes opened to reveal the brown she'd inherited had turned a terrifying yellow. The blue ghosts were fading fast before her own memories of tranquility embraced Leia and only Obi-wan remained.

" _Remember who you are, this is not an act of revenge but of justice, daughter of Organa."_

The name immediately struck through Leia as she composed herself but still her hands trembled at her side,

" _He believed to the very end... That there was good, that there was light where a shadow's been permanently cast. That monster let him die before his very eyes."_

Again the specter began to fade but refused to as his aura focused on calming Leia.

" _You called forth your brother but only mangaged to retrieve his memories, your reaction is quite contrary to his..."_

A soothing aura surrounded Leia and along with Obi-wans efforts she finally found a sense of peace.

" _You must remember, 'There is no passion, there is only serenity. There is no death, only the force.'"_

••••

Leia hiked through the eastern part of the forest in search of the lake Vader had indicated. Hours had passed and night was drawing closer now, before she could find the lake a ship flew close by and she heard it land not far off.

The chill ran down Leia's spine as she immediately recognized the unmistakable presence, Darth Vader.

Leaves were scattered as she neared the place where she heard the sound, and a sleek black ship severed her sight to a lake, but the brilliant sound of water and feel of life were not dulled. The sound of the infamous respirator seemed to rid nature of  
/it's splendor as she circled around the ship.

A capsule moved softly floating inches above the ground at the command of the masked man in black.

"So you've come, _Leia_."

The dark presence seemed oddly familiar as she noted how obscene her name sounded spoken by the imperialist caped man. Her hand tightened against her blaster as she took a last step forward,

"My brother?"

The capsule stopped moving then and laid still between them. Leia moved slowly towards the capsule, keeping her eyes on Vader. The glass reflected the setting sun's light as she neared closer. She quickly glanced inside the capsule and before she could  
/look away she was drawn to it once more; the endless wait seemed to be over.

Leia felt emotions she'd rid herself of for a long time come sweeping back as she stared at Luke's peaceful face. Her parents, Alderaan had all suffered the same fate as Luke and she'd not let herself grief but a minute until now. In Luke, she finally  
/found something she could mourn to, something that wouldn't mock her with complete inexistence. She bittersweetly admired her lost brother's face before regretting she'd never see the lively blue in his eyes again. Her hands fell limply at her side  
/and she moved one hand to the glass a top the capsule.

A single tear rolled down her face onto the glass and into the ground before Leia realized she was still in presence of Vader. She composed herself and set a stone like expression,

"I have come alone, as you requested. Now I will be on my way with his remains."

Vader moved around the capsule towards Leia, making her stiffen where she stood and raise her chin in defiance,

"No, Leia. Join me. I will teach you the dark side."

Leia looked shocked at shadowed figure that was somehow emulating with hope but still unmoved darkness. Her features twisted in disgust as she spoke coldly,

"I serve justice and _democracy,_ I will _not_ be a part of your twisted vision. "

The voice seemed to struggle to weaken but the filter made it impossible,

" _Don't make me kill you._ "

Vader made a swift movement of his fingers, now closing in on Leia while she searched for the blaster that was flying through the air into the water. Leia refused to move away from the capsule as one hand rested over the glass still. Vader was not even  
/a step away now and suddenly Luke's body vanished, leaving nothing but cloths. The capsule, sensing no mass with it opened, making Leia fall into it on her side.

 _Take it Leia._

Leia looked around quickly in search of the one who had called to her, as Vader gestured her throat to constrict.

 _Take what?_

" _Luke_...?"

Leia felt her lungs deprived of air and struggled against the inside of the capsule, suddenly something shimmered against the light of the moon and Leia extended her hand out to it. Luke's lightsabre.

Leia's hands trembled as she attempted to hold the ancient weapon. Her fingers wrapped around the sabre tightly while she struggled to get up. The switched on the sabre and it buzzed with light, she picked it up and moved it blindly behind her before  
/she heard a cry of pain and her throat was released.

Leia stumbled to erect herself as she caught we her breath and moved away from Darth Vader. She fell to the floor and watched Vader struggle to stand on his own as his breathing grew harsher than ever,

"I will not be as forgiving as Luke. I recognize you for what you truly are Vader."

Leia knew she could end it all there as she got up but something pushed her away and screamed at her to turn back. Before Leia could give into the sinister voice inside her a noise nearby brought her back and urged her to leave the imperial commander  
/behind.

••••Author's Note••••

So very sorry about not updating in a while but I think this relatively long chapter makes up for it! :)

I've been in the middle of exams and projects so that's what's been killing me and sort of taking away my time from FanFiction. Also I had intense writers block, you have no idea. I didn't want to change Leia's personality or even Darth Vaders for that  
/matter (though he's a pretty unstable character) but I hope you're all happy with this update, please don't forget to review! I'm truly very appreciative for all the reads this has gotten and favorites and follows so thank you thank you so much and  
/don't forget you can be part of this story and practically in the writing process by giving me suggestions on scenes or topics you'd like me to take on in this story!

May the force be with you my star geeks!


	5. Red On Naboo

Leia looked tentatively at the lightsabre in her hand before setting it aside. She switched a few panels and pressed a few buttons before hearing static coming from the comlink.

"State your name and order of business on Naboo to obtain clearance for landing."

"Pooja Naberrie, aid to Queen Kylantha."

A short instant passed and the comlink replied,

"Permission to land, granted. Docking area P-14"

Leia landed the ship swiftly and rose from her seat adjusting all the switches to off.

Leia sighed softly as she pulled the soft green a tunic over her head and adjusted it to cover her neck and hair.

" _Luke, it could all of been over by now_."

Leia fixed the robes beneath the tunic by tying a belt around her waist before pressing her hand to the panel.

 _No, Leia. The emperor is still alive_. _You mustn't give up on him! I know there's-_

" _No, Luke. You're wrong, accept it. Look where it's gotten you. Had I stayed he would of killed me._ "

The shuttle door opened and Leia made her way out to be greeted by a thin and beautiful chestnut colored women who's appearance somewhat mirrored her own. The woman wore a cloak and tunic similar to Leia's that covered both her neck and hair,

"I'm Senator Pooja Naberrie. Queen Kylantha sends her most sincere apologies for not completing with the terms."

Leia greeted her with a warm smile as she walked beside her and they continued to talk,

"The queen's advisory suggested it would be alerting if she were to be present."

Leia looked on forward,

"Of course. It is important that Naboo not be alerted to my presence."

"Of course, as far as we know, the emperor has already sent searches for you across the galaxy. Of course right now he suspects of the outer rim, not of the inner planets."

Both women looked on eargently forward until the climbed aboard a large transport. Leia looked down at the rich nature that the planet provided as the large ship flew over the lakes of Naboo. She gazed down and mentally tried to shake off the strange  
sense of familiarity.

"Your planet is very beautiful. I don't think I've ever been here before, I've traveled to quite a few planets but I've never seen one so... Abundent in beauty."

Pooja smiled,

"Thank you, it's all thanks to many past couragous senatorial and royal— public figures, that Naboo has had that have helped preserve not only its beauty but peace."

Leia felt awkwardness discomfort her,

"The emperor? I heard he was a-"

Pooja's face flushed and she lowered her head and shook it softly,

"No, we truly are very ashamed for... The disappearance of the old republic and democracy. Including the condemnation of the Jedi, the proclamation of them as traitors of the old republic... knowing the history of Naboo— no, of the galaxy, we don't forget  
that the Jedi were truly keepers and defenders of peace. The traitor..."

Her voice had grown passionate as she spoke and suddenly she began to whisper as she looked around,

"The one true traitor is the emperor. The Queen and I hope that you can truly help restore peace as the old Jedi did. I know that you've come to train as one— we have many holovideos that we managed to salvage, perhaps they could be of help to you. All  
our resources; are yours."

Leia felt a bit emotional at the sign of help,

"Thank you so much, it means a lot to me."

They reached the palace and both Leia and Pooja were guided by a guard through the large palace until a large door came into view and only they entered. Inside, resting against a gold colored throne, a tall figure adorned in a long red robe with a white  
powdered face, red dot colored cheeks and red lined tainted lips turned to greet her visitors in a monotone voice,

"Hello, Princesa Leia of Alderaan. I hope you'll forgive me for my absence during your arrival."

Leia smiled,

"Of course your majesty and please, call me Leia."

The Queen returned a small sincere smile,

"We have a lot to talk about, Leia, but I'm sure you are exhausted from your trip. The palace is your home, please rest."

The two woman excused themselves and left the spacious room. This time as Leia walked through the halls she had time to admire the decorated walls of the palace and the colorful frames that demanded attention against the beige colored room.

"Everything on Naboo seems so lively, all these pictures-"

Leia motioned past all the frames of different women in the same pale adorned face with red on their lips and cheeks,

"These are all your past Queens, you said they helped ensure peace here..."

Pooja smiled softly, and took a few steps back before stoping in front of a frame,

"I said queens and senators... And while that's true, there's one— that was both,"

Still paces ahead Leia noted how the women seemed to chuckle sadly as she tore her eyes way from the frame an instant,

"Padmé Amidala..."

Pooja's eyes flashed forward to meet Leia's gaze,

"Yes... How-"

Leia shook her head softly,

"I must of read it before when I passed, I've read a lot about her in my studies growing up."

Pooja smiled softly and turned back to the frame, the determined eyes meeting her solem gaze,

"I see... She was— is, quite the figure to look up too."

"My father had a great friendship with her, he held her at high esteem. I suppose that's why he made sure I knew everything about her. She passed away a couple of days after the rise of the empire, correct?"

Pooja frowned softly only to reveal a small smile,

"Yes, it was probably for the best, I doubt there would of been anything she could of done. She was so fond of democracy, she'd die for it... Had she seen the horrors..."

Pooja shook her head and turned away,

"Life works in mysterious ways, right?"

Leia smiled softly and continued to walk with Pooja before she heard a voice in the back of her head,

 _The force... The force, works in mysterious ways..._

••••Author's Note••••

Ok so this is me just fangirling but I figured Leia needed sometime to relax from all the hectic force shannanagins before she submerges herself completely in training.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! don't forget to review :) please and thank you!


	6. Conflicted Bloodline

"Your majesty... Is this really necessary?" 

The Queen smiled,

"Forgive me if it is troublesome but a Princess needs be adorn as one when she can."

Leia shook of the uneasy feeling that the Queen meant something different when she had said princess.

The droid turned Leia's head forward again and she was forced to look into the mirror and for once realize just how tired she'd become.

"My powers still are not fully developed but... I sense you wish to talk about something other than my hair, your highness."

Leia smiled at the sense of sarcasm the handsome smuggler had forever left marked on the word.

The queen pressed her hands lightly against the fabric on her lap.

"Yes... Forgive me for not being able to tell you everything, as there is more than what I am about to tell you but it is my part only to tell you what I must."

Leia waited as the droid continued to braid small parts of her hair back.

"I know, just as you and only your brother know, that Lord Vader is your father."

Leia cringed and held back the bile that was building up in her throat.

"He helped in my conception, that is all. He is not my father. My father is Bail Organa."

Both women instantly felt the tension and the Queen tried to clear it by continuing,

"Forgive me, it is not my intention to cause distaste in you, Leia. Just, as you may realize that is careful information to even tread upon."

There was a long silence as both seemed to be in a trance as they observed the droids movements.

"I am no Jedi. I do not wish to pretend I know all about the force, but you will realize it is not all light and like with any other power—it is not always easy to control. Vader was not always this way, he was a Jedi, taught from a young age the way  
of peace. He was a great hero before-"

Leia looked down onto her lap,

"I don't know what it is you wish to say Your Highness— if it is a warning or a consolation, but if it is the first; with all due respect— I don't need it. I watched my planet be destroyed and it was Vader who held me back as I watched and was left powerless  
to do nothing. I will not join that monster- Alderaan was destroyed with the hope of all it's people. Pulverized in an instant..."

The droid finished and excused itself out of the room. Leia finally turned around in the chair to face the Queen,

"It is that hatred that compromises you. That need to-"

"I am not giving into hatred, I will not deny that there is vengeance that boils in me, but there is justice in democracy your Highness, and one day Vader will fall before it. I feel Democracy run in my very blood, I could never betray it."

"I know, Leia, but democracy is not the only thing that runs in your bloodline."

Leia felt great anger then and held back the urge to leave the room.

"I am not Vader. Whoever he was before— even him, I don't resemble."

The Queen nodded and her face revealed a small understanding smile as she got up,

"I understand, as I hope you have come to understand my worries. Forgive me for any unset feeling I might of caused."

She turned softly to the window and then back at Leia, with an even softer air,

"It is your first day training as a Jedi, I wish you nothing but the best of abilities to surpass and troubles you may encounter."

The Queen bowed and presented Leia with the fabric she'd been holding all this time,

"These were tailored to mirror that of the old Jedi, I pray you'll use it on your triumphant journey to become a Knight."

Leia felt awe struck at the gesture, and carefully recieved the folded garment,

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

There was knock signaling an interrogation to come in that was followed by the Queens conformation.

"Well now, it seems your training is about to begin."

••••Author's Note••••

Hey guys, so I know this is an extremely short chapter specially considering my long absence but I will for sure be updating this story tomorrow night! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! May the force be with you and keep on smiling!


	7. Of A Knight

Pooja walked together with Leia to a distant part of the palace until they came into another large room with training equipment. Pooja stepped into the large room first to greet a thin man and later stepped aside to introduce him, 

"This is Master Tahn,"

Leia met the man with a soft bow as Pooja continued to speak,

"Master Tahn is the queen's personal trainer; he is instructed to assist you in your preparation. Master Tahn has worked alongside many Jedi of the Old Republic so he is quite the expert in the their battle form."

The man smiled reassuringly,

"I am at your service, Princess."

Leia returned the kind smile,

"Thank you. I will need all the help I can obtain."

Pooja bowed softly,

"So then I should leave you to begin but before that I must tell you these are the videos we were able to salvage, they've been enhanced to detail the image."

Leia took the holonet reader and skimmed through the large library,

"The library is quite extensive, thank you. It's so much more than I hoped."

"There is no problem, anything we can do to help, we will do without a seconds doubt. The library can be separated by date, Jedi name and battle."

Before leaving through the wide doors Pooja turned once more,

"Be fairly warned Princess, Master Tahn will not go easy on you."

••••

The pain from the attack subsided and Leia struggled to get up, but did it non the less.

Combate with sword was unlike anything she'd done before and she thanked her father for those years of arms combat he'd urged her to train in.

The man before her kept serious but friendly,

"Take everything with ease, I am here to help. Keep your emotions in check."

Leia blushed realizing she had been glaring at her opponent. The sweat slid her forehead and she was forced to use her close to white robe to wipe her forehead.

"A force signature is what marks the difference of every being in the universe. If you can close your eyes and feel my small force signature, as powerless as I may be, you can find me."

Worry began to set inside Leia as she tried to calm her anger,

"Does that mean Vader could sense me?"

The older man nodded,

"If he were to focus enough, and his power were that great— he could. He could sense what you feel, what your thinking. But you can control the amount of power you emanate by controlling your emotions. "

Leia nodded as they both circled through the center of the training room,

"How could I do the same? How could I block him?"

"You must be centered on what you want. If you wish to block him; focus on that mental wall, if you wish to see inside his mind— focus on breaking down and breaking through his wall."

"To search for an emotional weakness? A physical one? If I don't know what it is..."

"People who are unsure of themselves have their weaknesses at the surface, on plain sight. Someone like Vader... He'd hide them deepest in his mind. The further you go into the mind, the harder the walls are to penetrate, but not impossible."

Leia nodded in understanding and her master moved forward signaling the battle had resumed.

Leia aimed for his lower abdomen but he quickly covered the blow and twisted his sword against hers, but Leia had seen this too many times to fall again and so she circled her sword around his too, taking advantage but retrieving back. Tahn moved forward  
and closed in with a leap to attack but Leia fiercely striked back twice, causing the sword to fall to the ground and leaving Tahn exposed to any attack.

Leia stood with her sword at his neck until Master Tahn surrendered,

"Training session has ended."

Leia snapped from a trance and quickly bowed in gratitude,

"Thank you for your time, Master Tahn."

The man nodded a bit more tense than before and Leia could feel... fear?

"M-Master..."

"There has been great improvement in your stance and battle technique, I feel that the holovideos of the Jedi have helped a lot. You've even made personal modificactions to the Jedi garment to suit your comfort."

The man seemed to forget the past few minuets and smiled,

"You thrive in practicality, the old Jedi trained for years and each had their very own specific fighting technique. Patience is the greatest virtue of the Jedi, so you have patience too, there's been great growth in you in the past week."

Leia walked beside Tahn as they exited the training room into the broad palace halls.

••••

Leia released the knots in her hair from the hairstyle her personal droid had given her and stripped herself of the sweaty Jedi garment that was sticking to her body before relaxing in a midnight bath, that no doubt— did her some good. Leia some good.

Leia woke up inside the bath to realize her fingers had become shriveled and she achingly got up remove the soap. She changed into her sleeping garment and rubbed the towel against ethnic stil wet hair.

Leia watched the stars from her balcony in awe. She thought sadly about how long it'd been since she'd felt this sort of peace. She shook her head softly as all of Naboo seemed to rest except her.

Her head rested in her hands as she whispered,

 _"Luke... Help me."_

There was a silence that nature provided and then Leia heard her brother's voice join her,

 _Leia... What is it?_

Leia closed her eyes and could only hold back the urge to cry,

 _"Luke!"_

 _I... I feel lost. Look, look at all this._

She rose her head steadily now looking out to the dark scenery,

 _"This calm and peaceful life... Is it really all a lie? An illusion?"_

 _Leia..._

 _Have we been living the illusion? Have we been lied to and made to think that everything has always been an ongoing war?_

Luke's voice continued to soften,

 _You've been away too long, General._

Leia smiled painfully,

" _Maybe so_."

Ease flew through Luke and Leia's bond as silence enveloped them both.

 _You've been having nightmares..._

Leia turned away back into the darkness of her own embrace,

 _"They're just dreams_."

 _But they're troubling you._

There was long silence between the two as Leia remembered the dream again.

 _" He seemed so real."_

 _Who?_

 _"That man. He... He was like all of us, With hope... Fear."_

Her voice became a whisper as she continued,

 _"Too many fears."_

Leia shook her head almost violently and Lukes voice became even more understanding,

 _Father._

Leias head flung upwards from the casings of her arms,

 _"No! Not father! Vader... Vader... Can you believe it?! Once a man... A real man, Luke."_

Luke wasn't there, not the representation of his spirit... Only his voice,

 _Leia, give him a chance._

 _"I can't..."_

Leia began to weep now against the balcony and her lips quievered into an uncontrollable pout _._

 _"He killed you, Luke. He killed all of them, he's killed... So many_."

 _You can redeem him, I know it! You can bring him back into the light. He's begun to doubt the darkness... Because of you! Because of us._

 _"He'd never change..."_

 _"He could— he would. He's done it before."_


	8. Heiress To The Galactic Victory

"It's a great honor to serve you in any way I can, your highness. Leia has made great improvement..." 

The queen noticed the doubt in the man before her and waited,

"You sense something in her?"

Tahn continued slowely,

"She doesn't seem as sure of everything as she did before. Somethings changed."

The queen was thoughtful for a moment,

"You sense darkness in the doubt?"

Tahn shook his head softly,

"I don't know, I'd like to think I'm wrong...I'm no Jedi, no force sensitive... I couldn't be sure."

The Queen closed her eyes knowingly,

"All we can do is hope— pray that our faith is justified, play our part and wait."

Tahn nodded,

"Of course."

The Queen looked as Tahn and her voice tightened,

"I know... it's been 4 years since your father passed."

"If we are to talk about personal matters... Maybe we should drop the titles then, Fiolis."

The Queen smiled earnestly,

"Guilém..."

"Fiolis, there's no need for us to talk about this-"

"Of course there is, Guilém... With my rank I've come to learn many things..."

The man took a step further,

"If it is because of your rank then perhaps it's something I shouldn't know."

The Queen's gown danced inelegantly at her brisk pace.

"You must learn it but... I fear you'll not look at me or the Noobian Royals the same anymore..."

"That isn't impossible, technically. But I'd never choose to do anything else than love you."

The Queen blushed and looked around worried only to be reassured,

"Fiolis, we **are** alone. What is it that troubles you?"

"The homocide commited against your father... he was warned about it."

Fiolis knew he'd taken the information with shock.

"Guilém... There's more..."

He looked up.

"He knew, in order to not create suspicion he stayed, and died protecting a secret he thought was worth more dead."

Tahn smiled painfully,

"Then it's best we mourn it."

The man smiled back, his lean body relaxing, but the elegantly dressed Queen grew tense,

"The details are horrid. He wasn't just killed in cold blood..."

Fiolis' head sunk to her chest, she felt far less brave now that she had spoken but never the less she had to continue.

"He was tortured."

Guilém pressed his wrist to his mouth as he turned away and a soft sob escaped his mouth.

"I'm sorry... There is no need to keep this secret any longer, the ones the secret was being kept from are already aware of it."

The man shook his head and turned back to the regretful queen,

"Why was he tortured? He had something they wanted... What was it?"

The once proud queen's eyes looked fiercely at her humble server and friend,

"Our past Queen Amidala did not die baring a child, but rather was made to look as she did- by your father. When in fact she birthed two children before passing away."

••••

The sweat trickled down Leia's forehead as she took stance,

"Don't forget to look for your opponent's weakness, and exploit it."

Leia ran towards Tahn and used the training sword to push herself into the air and jump above him; she turned in midair and kicked him down.

Tahn's body feel against te floor and Leia swept her training sword near his neck.

Leia's voice was prove of her day long training,

"Your defense was low only above you."

Tahn smiled thougyhtfully,

"I'll keep that in mind."

Leia moved back from her position and extended her hand to the thin, well built man.

Tahn grasped her hand and pulled himself up,

"That was a great move,"

Their hands parted and Tahn moved to a table in the corner, Leia close behind him.

"There are more projections of Jedi battles I have to show you."

"More? Naberrie insisted they were only able to salvage a few.

"You'll find that 'a few' on Naboo is actually quite more here than any other place in the galaxy."

Tahn reached for the holonet as he brushed of the sweat and exhaustion with a towel,

"These videos are quite different from the rest you've seen, these particular Jedi were a great duo during the Clone Wars. They created a special battle technique focused not only on the movements of their sabres but of their body."

Tahn played the recording as Leia watched with undivided attention the two figures.

"General Obi-wan Kenobi and his-"

"Kenobi?!"

Leia watched in awe as the image of the now older man sunk in, both men raced through crowds of clones and managed to slice through all of them as they seemed to fly above them.

"Your technique is very similar to theirs and we could shape it to be as clean cut, but I need you to study their movements."

Leia shook her head softly,

"Master Tahn, I've trained enough. I must leave soon, the Galaxy is in even worse condition with every passing day."

Tahn nodded,

"I understand Leia, but all this time you've trained will of been in vein if you lose against Vader and Palpatine— a possibility I could very much assure you at this point."

Leia nodded pressing her palm against her forehead,

"How much longer?"

"Just a couple more weeks."

"We'll have to train more everyday, Master. I must leave in a week."

Tahn sighed,

"Then we must continue immediately."

Leia raced to the middle of the room with her training sword and took fighting stance,

"Ready when you are."

Tahn smiled,

"If we are to train as Jedi, you should use the lightsabre."

Leia stood in shock,

"How-"

••••Author's Apologies••••


	9. Dark Circles

The wise Jedi master stood before the general as unseen, but not unfelt energy, 

_Hello, Leia... You wished to see me?_

 _Master Kenobi, yes. My brother can not be very objective on this matter..._

 _Vader...?_

 _In part... I'm afraid the lifestyle of the old Jedi has been limited to me, no data files on it exist._

 _The life of a Jedi was as sacred as the ideals they were built on. What exactly do you wish to know?_

 _There has got to be a document— a sort of declaration about the Jedi, an oath maybe?_

The old Jedi materialized before Leia and she waited as he seemed to be in deep thought,

" _Hmm. Yes. It is one all Jedi must swear to and live by_."

There was a sort of air about the elderly man that suddenly seemed calm as he recited from what seemed to be his ancient memory,

" _There is no emotion, there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

 _There is no death, there is the Force._ "

Leia seemed to dwell on this and the elderly man could tell it was all she needed from him.

Leia's eyes sprung open,

" _Master Obi-wan_ ,"

The man's presence became persistent again and Leia knew he was still there,

 _"How could no emotion or passion-"_

 _"Passion leads to extremism as does emotion when it's not controled .When we spoke of passion we spoke of love, of creating attachments."_

" _Loving? Like family? Friends..._ "

 _"Yes. We swore a life to the republic and peace, where our own interest had to be non existent to avoid having to remove them."_

 _"I can't believe that... How were more Jedi ever brought to be? Is that why they became scarce?"_

 _"Force sensitive children were detected early on in the old republic. As soon as they were detected they were raised away in the Jedi Temple at a very tender age."_

Leia's eyebrows crashed together and her mouth quivered as she continued,

 _"Their families?"_

 _"They were left behind to continue on with their lives."_

A rush of anger pulsed through Leia, before she could say anything Obi-wan continued,

 _"Vader was a very different case. He was born in the outer rims on Tattoine, raised as a slave up to a very young age. My master rescued him in hopes that he would fulfill the ancient Jedi prophecy of the force."_

" _Ancient..Jedi prophecy_?"

" _One who would bring peace and justice to the galaxy_. _However, avoiding to create attachments is where your father failed._ "

The old man seemed ancient now that Leia looked upon him and his gaze deepened further into the horizon as he spoke,

 _"Your father fell in love with your mother and they married in secret- you two were born of that secret._ "

Leia's eyes widened,

" _Love.._. _Married_? _!_ "

" _Your father was not anyone Vader could identify with now, Anakin loved and would wrong no one, specially those he cared for most. His fear of loosing your mother was enough to cause it, to turn him into Vader._ "

Leia felt uneasy once more in a sickening way and fell back into a more relaxed posture,

" _He killed her._ "

" _In a sense. But Padmé Amidala certainly wasn't someone who would allow it either, she lives on so strongly within you and your brother."_

 _••••_

 _Leia..._

 _Where are you?_

The dark figure loomed out into space from his ship, with the rest of his men looking terrified behind him.

Lord Vader turned around and walked past the scanners everyone was observing, the sounds of the computers and scanners irritating him as the sound waves were driven straight into his brain.

The idle salutes were a gesture Vader ignored as he passed lower deck officials until he entered his rooms which in great part consisted of a hyperbolic chamber.

Vader sat in the white capsule and as the his mask was removed and chamber was shut close.

Recently he'd begun to sleep more than he'd become accustomed to in the past 2 decades and yet the slumber seemed to terrify him just as it had done before.

There'd been a change and he could feel the force trying to balance itself once more.


	10. To Be Marveled Walls

The close to white robes hung as Leia whipped her body over her masters in attempt to dodge his persistent attack. The training had begun to be more intensive and there was rarely any break were it not for Jedi studies and sleeping. 

Suddenly the panel door opened and Pooja rushed into the training room with her hair braided in an elaborate up do before revealing to hold a live hologram,

"I apologize for interrupting— there's an urgent message from General Solo!"

Both trainer and trainee stopped to watch the hologram,

"Leia! Boy, I'm glad to see you kid!"

There was a growl in the background and Han continued,

"Right! Listen Princess, Vader knows you're there. He's making a— you have to—."

The image began to fade and become intercepted as the words Han spoke were replaced by silence or static.

"He could be-"

The voice finally died off abruptly and all three looked at hologram that was now gone.

Just before anyone could say anything an urgent message was sent by the Queen to Pooja Nabierre.

Poojas face became pale and Leia could immediately feel her uneasiness consume the room.

"The Emperor personally contacted the Queen to clearance Vader's arrival."

Master Tahn looked at Leia,

"You have been training for this, to stay or to leave is entirely up to you."

Leia thought an instant, a rush of uncertainty and pride taking over and washing away. Should she leave Darth Vader would only find her later and that was if he didn't find her just as she left... but even if she did manage to leave the system safely  
/there was no saying how much time she'd get— and even less how much more she'd be able to train.

Leia inhaled and looked up at the ceiling when something on glass paintings on the windows above her caught her attention... past queens of Naboo and suddenly one turned to gaze at her and then moved back to its permanent state.

"There's still good in him... I kn..."

The words that had replayed themselves in her mind as a child chimed in her ears again. Unfinished words with an eternal meaning to a ghost voice and memory. Words of a dead mother that had been echoed by a now dead brother and the message had only been  
/conveyed now— years later.

"Nabierre! Your duty is to the Queen! Protect her!"

Pooja was caught slightly of guard before she nodded and rushed out through the huge panel doors.

Master Tahn suddenly stiffened and took a step into the direction of the panel but looked back to Leia,

"I must go too."

The unspoken question persisted in the thick air until Leia finally answered it,

"I will do what I must, Master."

Master Tahn smiled,

"I have been honored to teach you. May the force be with you."

Leia smiled back and returned the nearly ancient gesture quickly,

"And may the force be with you."

Leia gathered her cloak and raced to the throne room. She reminded herself that she had trained for this, this was what she was preparing for.

Casting her footsteps through the palace Leiawondered if it was at all right, if she was at all willing to have this peaceful planet suffer the story of a great battle...? Be it a great win or loss? If this palace deserved all the pain and glory

it was possibly about to live through.

Leia quickly brushed that thought away, if a world as peaceful as Alderaan had suffered such a terrible fate... surely this one could withstand one more battle.

 _The force will guide as it has done thus far..._


	11. Compromising Feelings

_This one is for Carrie._

* * *

Panic was felt all around the palace as Pooja spoke to the queen,

"You must change Milady. You know how Vader detests our royal traditional garm-"

Master Tahn intervened,

"Milady, I say you retrieve and use one of your decoys. There is no trust we can have in the empire right now."

Pooja walked to the Queen's side,

"Yes, please you majesty. Let me take your place. If this is not a diplomatic stay but a mere visit, surely I can act as your subsitute."

The Queen stood at the panel to her room before turning around,

"Very well, Pooja..."

She gently took her now-decoy's hand,

"I trust you to keep safe."

A short time passed before both women returned Pooja now wearing her hair pulled back in an elegant manner with a large blue and black dress that knotted with her hair. The elaborately worn dress gave away to a formal yet simple cuffs that hung tightly  
around the wrists and extended wildly to the floor.

Leia shortly admired the dress before remembering the way in which her mother would often adorn herself in lavished dresses back on Alderaan, but soon enough even that was was taken away as a transport was heard landing near, making Leia immediatelyturned  
cold. Her force sensitivity was hightened as she felt those around her stiffen at the very sound.

Everyone took their places, Tahn stood on the right side of the throne Pooja sat on and to her left Leia along side the servant veiled Queen, followed by other servants. The guards lined along the windows and columns of the grand throne room.

The large doors were opened widely by an unseen power and Vader entered with four white stormtroopers behind him, filling the space with his mechanical breathing,

"I could very well kill just you for being so close to a Rebel, _Your Majesty_."

The decoy dressed queen didn't hang her head in shame, but rather continued to sit up proudly,

"Welcome Lord Vader. We hope your trip here was-"

"The hiding and chasing will have to stop here, _Leia_."

Leia was quiet beneath her cloak as she studied the masked enigma and the soldiers behind him.

"A rebel dressed as a Jedi knight. A pretentious self righteous child who thought she was a princess."

Leia shrugged off the hood of her cloak and glared at Vader,

"I could be impressed, if a talking droid were anything new."

Vader forced the doors behind him shut, pushing out the troopers and removing every exit possible.

The leather on Vader's gloves grinded together as he spoke,

"No doubt the doing of Bail Organa."

Leia's fist tensed and she removed her light colored brown cloak,

"You don't have the privilege of talking about my father."

A scoff seemed to escape the mask, but a weak voice whispered through the force,

 _Pooja...Nabberrie_.

And before Leia realized Vader had thrust the Queen's Royal guards that had been lined up all around the room onto the walls; knocking them out and killing some of them, amongst them the decoy and Queen.

The only thing heard in that short instant had been soft grunts and screams of terror at a seemingly invisible enemy.

Only Tahn's voice enveloped with the other noises brought Leia back,

"Milady!"

Leia noticed then that only her, Tahn and Vader stood in the vast room.

"You, traitor... I will deal with you in later."

Vader moved his hand unbothered and Tahn was thrownagainst the large window shattering it and falling back onto the ground.

Leia gritted her teeth as she turned back to Vader and ignited her lightsabre.

"You are a faul creature."

"So you have warmed up to talking about your father."

Leia stepped forward with rage and Vader was sinisterly basking in it, now with his own red lightsabre burning in the Noobian palace.

Leia spoke tauntingly as she moved around the room to sense the living pulse from each person,

"I bet all this brings back unwanted memories."

Vader's mask said nothingbut Leia could feel the haunted feelings. Vader extended his hand,

"You will be a great asset to the empire. Join me Leia, my daughter."

Leia hurtled towards Vader and he brought his sabre up protectively deflecting it, again Leia moved and slid behind Vader still holding up her lightsabre against his.

In a swift movement she used her elbow to hit his lower back which sent him stumbling forward and attempting to straighten himself up.

The breathing coming through the mask grew in pace and again Leia attempted to take the advantage by kicking Vader back but failed when she misjudged the distance; making her fall.

"You have become quick to trust in your instincts... So much it has made you blind."

Leia looked at the floor, her palms taking the worst of her fall and the sabre rolling away from Nubian sun's dusk swept in through the large windows casting a shadow onto Leia.

"You can not win."


	12. Drowned In Darkness

_Warning: Most of this chapter is Author's Note._

* * *

The black shadow hovered above Leia and it's words were more taunting then its presence could ever be,

"You are just as stubborn as your mother."

Leia's thin eyebrows knitted together in anger,

"Don't speak of my mother! You've!"

Suddenly Leia felt a tight pressure around her neck and couldn't avoid focusing all her strength in breathing.

"Yes... Just as Padmé."

Leia struggled through gasps,

"Amidala.. is not my mother."

Leia closed her eyes and tried to summon the power that had grown within her but it couldn't be found.

 _It can not end here._

Vader's lightsabre dimmed suddenly leaving Leia to wonder if she had not been sliced by her throat yet.

"It has barely begun,"

There was silence and Leia could barely distinguish the light from the dark but she knew something was moving.

Vader called forth Luke's former sabre into his hand and held it in mid air before crushing it, letting the remnants fall to the floor in front of Leia.

"In time you will construct your own sabre. One mended completely of darkness."

Leia wanted to speak but could only watch the smaller particles of the sabre being liftedby the wind coming through the shattered glass behind Vader. Leia willed her hands to desperately grasp onto all the pieces she could as she bowedweaklyand  
unwillingly before Darth Vader.

 _That was all left of Luke..._

Suddenly the blurred darkness and her single thought turned to nothing as the invisible grip around her throat numbed her and she fell to the ground.

••••

Pooja awoke disoriented, she felt tangled in the black and blue garments she still wore. She blinked a few times trying to gain compete consciousness only to realize she was about to be transported onto a medical capsule with urgency. Pooja quickly gathered  
her strength and willed her feet to stand erect.

"Alright, I'm alright."

She tried to make sense but even she was still confused as she moved through the room. She numbly made her waytowards one of the servant dressed women in search of her Queen.

Pooja began to feel desperation and anxiety as she reached the body, and just barely fell to the ground on her knees right beside her Queen,

"Here! Take her immediately to the medical center, make sure to-"

The guards were quiet for what seemed like an eternal second,

"Milady, she is dead. They're all dead."

Just then Pooja looked around the room, in a mix of white stormtroopers and red dressed palace guards,all the colors seemed to collid in her mind with her uneven thoughts. Just then it suddenly hit Pooja that the room was full of guards and servants lined  
up against the floor.

Pooja ran her hands against her face in desolation as she looked at the Queen's still face and pled tormentingly silently for theforgiveness she didn't think she'd ever deserve.

In an act of instinct Pooja shot her head up and searched,

"Master Tahn?"

The guards helped her up,

"He's been taken by Lord Vader, along with the other visitor."

Pooja felt confused and distraught at the mere thought,

"Leia... And Tahn, what could he want with..."

Pooja closed her eyes trying to clear her hectic mind and she once again opened them to look down on her Queen,

"Take this body to be tended to with special care. Inform me when all the imperial troopers have left."

••••Author's Note••••

 _Hello guys, so it's been a while since I've had a long and meaningful author's note and considering this chapter is prettyshort (because that's necessary)here I go:_

Carrie Fisher passed away AKA my forever and always space queen: Princesss Leia. Now, no—for me this has not been a moment to stop my life and cut my wrists but it has become a moment to stop and think once again, wow I'm writing a story that yes maybe  
isn't canon and could never be canon or get further than 2 or 3 reads but it is a story I strongly believe in because this is a character I think so many young women could identify with and look up toand a character that has so much more left to say.  
And that's another incredible thing about FanFiction is that you can get so far within the boundaries established by someone else because maybe you uncover and offer something new that someone and no one never thought about. The endless possibilities  
are wonderful.

Anyway,back to my gorgeous space queen,I want to always make sure I do justice to her by sincerely considering who she was, who she could have been in the past and who she could of turned out to be by also incorporating her trademark personality but also  
shaping and molding it not because I can change her into anything but because I'm making a story and that's what happens in stories you change the charecters, never really their essence but they do grow. And the best part I think is being able to  
change how others view them, like how Rogue One has forever done with Darth Vader and the Death Star (which Btw the past scenes have been greatly inspired and affected by.)

So back again to my boo Carrie, these past chapters have sort of been bathed in darkness and Leia's failure also due to the fact that Carrie passed away and I somehow wanted to tribute to the idea that we are all human, even these sci-fi charecters we  
all look up to so that's why Leia is in this position right now. There's nothing better than a reminder that you could lose everything, and that's why we fight.

I don't know if many of you take this as seriously as I try to take everything and anything I do but Star Wars lately has been very important to me and especially since I just started getting backto writing this story before Carrie passed away and I felt  
inexplicably devastated that I hadn't been fair to her or to myself because I wasn't offering everything I could with the story. So in a way I guess this is an apology to not only her for not doing the best I could with this, which is undeniably her  
story in a big way but also an apology to you guys, my beautiful readers. I thank you guys so much for the feed back and it is without a doubt so important and precious to me in writing because I am posting the chapters as I finish writing them and  
the fact that you guys can tell me more about what you want me to include really helps me come up with more ways to deepen the story and shape it not into my vision but into what you envision so definitely keep on with the suggestions because I adore  
every comment you guys have had to say.

So thank you and in honor of all that just in case you guys care I have been going back to rewrite and edit some chapters, extending some and deepening others. The mayor changes were done in Heiress To The Galactic Victory, where I added a fighting sequence  
between Leia and Tahn and also changed some dialogue.

 _Carrie Fisher died Tuesday, Dec. 27th 2016, drowned in moonlight and strangled by her bra._


	13. Imperial Affliction

Leia woke to find herself in a small confining space sure to be her cell, an unwelcoming home for the time being but far less terrifying than the last moments she recalled living. At the sudden thought memories seemed to come alive again.

Leia felt her body once again numb and her throat sore, she recalled pain and then nothing all around her, beating hearts suddenly jolted and then plummeted to a stop.

Leia tried to push all the pain aside as she pulled herself up only to discover her hand ached as much a her chest. Before unwillingly recalling the pain again, Leia opened her palm to find shards that had cut through her skin. However hopeless the situation  
might have seemed before, Leia restored it all in sight of the single unshattered kyber cristial she still held.

Leia closed her fingers around the cristal and shut her eyes trying to feel out the worlds around her. At first, she felt nothing but then stars that should of been years away were closer, through the force Leia was able to sense soon enough that she  
was no longer anywhere near Naboo or any of the desolate planets she'd gotten used to seeing.

Leia brushed her right hand against her hair and sat there feeling the cold and unfamiliar space around her that might as well have been empty, except one presence that was removed from Leia's thought as the door inside the ship swept open and she clenched  
her hand shut.

Vader entered the small cell, making Leia's skin prick up at the seemingly similar scenario that had occurred years before. Both could feel Leia's uneasiness as an eerie feeling swept through the room.

"You will meet with the emperor."

No discussion, not even a warning, just a simple statement to cover up the facts but it was all too raw too soon for Leia as she realized her whole body had stiffened and she was truly more afraid than she'd ever care to admit now.

However, even before Leia had time to completely react in the pure terror she felt— to internally scream and damn the whole world, to react on pure instincts of her fears, two stormtroopers came into the small cell. Again, everything happened before Leia  
could realize it and cuffs were immediately placed around her wrists restraining all the little free moment she'd had seconds ago.

Vader watched as Leia struggled against the white armored men and intended to insult and force her way out of the situation with an uninterested and defying glare.

Darth Vader seemed to stare blankly before exiting the room wondering when all the certainty he'd held of his fate in the dark side had been reduced to barely a strand.

It was all coming back but how and why? Everything his other self had once cared for and thought to have lost was returning. The light that had long ago been asphyxiating now proved to be seemingly more seductive, just as the darkness had been all those  
years ago.

The image of who he'd been those ancient days had returned to haunt him bearing his son's name. And now as he intended to lead a few paces ahead, a few paces away to keep from the the familiar and perhaps even more haunting face than that of himself of  
the past, there was the tormenting image of his dead wife burning through the back of his helmet with just her eyes.

Leia released her glare from Vader's back to cast it against the moving city all around her. The contrast between not only color but liveliness of the inside of the ship against the skies of Corusant were obvious to Leia as she stepped into the day light.  
The movement and rush of Corusant and it's blue skies were too much for Leia to resist being marveled by all of it. Every vibrant color and signal of life seemed to outpour Leia's memories of her and her father's many visits to the never resting planet.

The warm memories brought a small smile to the once princess' face before all too soon the memories were shattered by the dark presence before Leia that obviously intended to ground her to reality as the flying vehicles continued moving forward and every  
other which way above them.

Before she was able to realize it, Leia and Vader were alone again, already away on a small empty transport that would take them to the grounds of Corusant. The transport echoed with nothing but Vader's breathing that unsurprisingly didn't at all help  
in calming Leia's nerves.

There was anger all around them, Leia could feel it as if hot and heavy lava was flowing in the air and she was trying to move in it. With consideration of recent events Leia would not be one to do little of it,

"Only because I couldn't defeat you does not mean I will join you."

There was silence, as much as there could be with just Vader's breathing and the noise from outside sweeping in.

Leia didn't take being ignored too well and looked out, trying to forget the other singular presence inside the transport. Soon enough she realized she was terrified and it would probably be best to try and engulf herself in her own mind to escape the  
present.

Leia stared off into the busy skyline above her and wondered to herself what the emperor pretended to do after already condemning the Galaxy to seemingly infinite subordination beneath him. Without warning all Leia's thoughts and worries seemed to bring  
her back to where she stood—the barricading present that still she had no idea what to do with.

Leia straightened her posture to match her wit before she carried on the previous conversation,

"I would die before I joined you."

Again there was no sign the dark figure had heard her, no indication he was on off mode until suddenly the cuffs released Leia's hands. There was astonishment that seemed to dwell within Leia as she searched around for an answer that stood beside her—  
still and breathing as loudly as ever.

Leia of course knew this wasn't permission to try and escape, she knew it was futil and before any more thoughts could cross her mind the the transport reached the elegantly menacing once Jedi Temple that was now the Emperor's Palace.

Awe struck Leia at the incredible intricately design every corner of the building seemed to have first from outside and later from within. Already a few steps inside Leia was left to wonder why her father had never let her step into this building. Every  
surface of the carved, painted and even plain walls seemed to hold a story Leia wanted to learn about. The great corridors were all filled with imperial officers and other world visitors that made the sight even richer but as Vader and Leia seemed to  
near their final destination it became apparent to Leia why her father had been so strict to never let her into the imperial palace. As soon as they entered a large room with a glass plastered for a wall, Leia's senses seemed to immediately pick up on  
a particularly sickening sinister presence, guarded by beings in red that made her feel all the more uneasy about the situation.

The felt malevolence alone was enough to send tugs of pain to Leia's stomach and speed up her breathing.

"Hello, _Princess Leia_ ,"

A cloaked figure seemed to have been looking out the window from a large chair that had obstructed him from Leia's view until it began rising from the seat.

The cloaked figure had soon enough completely turned around to reveal a pale and ghastly old face with yellow haunting eyes that lit up beneath the cloak. Leia felt taken back by it's face but responded non the less.

"Thanks to your doubled efforts, I'm no longer that,"

Leia squirmed away even from Vader then and was met by another red guard a few feet away.

The old man laughed so boldly Leia waited for him to choke.

"My, my a Skywalker."

Leia felt heat set across her face but before she could speak the old man continued.

"It is quite a surprise... _two_ children in the midst of dying. However,"

The ghostly man played with his fingers, as he moved around the table,

"You are to train and become my new apprentice. I've prepared quite the-"

"Whatever in your mind has made you think that I would so willingly subdue to your wishes? I'm-"

The arrogant laugh seemed to have worsen and again the dying face spoke,

"Surely your reputation with the alliance would be tarnished if they were to discover you are the daughter of Darth Vader."

The simple words seemed to slip out so grotesquely from the emperor's mouth and sicken Leia even more than when she had seen him but still courage and pride seemed to well up inside her.

"And surely you realize I am not that. I have worked hard endless hours with countless collaborators around the Galaxy. I have made a name for myself even aside from the honorable Organa that was kindly given to me on my homeworld. Now, a birth right  
I had no say in... That will not be the end of me. So surely, your highness I am a many great things before anyone could care that I share blood with Darth Vader."

Leia seemed to have spat the last few words and the emperor seemed to be amused,

"Think what you please, in time you'll learn I was right. Vader."

The mechanical man stepped forward and extended his hand to Leia,

"Perhaps you should consider it this way, voluntarily or by force. And on a much smaller scale the life of your allies, the emperor would not care disposing of numerous planetary systems."

••••Author's Note••••  
I'd like to wildly thank all of you readers who are so enthusiastic about this storyand alsoGigira who has written marvelous POVs that have helped me greatly writethis chapter and make the turn this story needed to take.


	14. The Last Jedi

Leia felt sure of herself now as she spoke,

"You don't have the power of your super weapon any longer."

The emperor smiled as he now stood paces away from Leia,

"There are other methods within my powers, Princess and I have the coordinates to every planet I need right here."

The old man pointed his finger at Leia and she felt utterly insulted and angry,

"If you think I'll betray the rebellion—democracy! You are wrong."

The emperor laughed viciously and Leia's ears rang with the despise that was evident in his character.

"No, no young Leia. It'd be far too much to ask that of you _now,_ I've learned that with the last Jedi _._ In time you'll come around at your own will, with the right teaching."

The emperor's cold yellow eyes looked to Leia's left,

"Vader."

Leia glared at the man as he laughed once more and turned his back to them, signaling both to leave.

The ride back down on the elevator Leia felt great ease being removed from the emperor's presence. It was obvious her then just how much he contributed to the sickening aura all around the imperial palace.

"You have been the reason for all the rebellions success thus far, without you I reassure you it will all fall apart."

Leia didn't take to the odd compliment too well.

"Is that the plan? To keep me away from the alliance as long as possible and hope for their downfall?"

"The plan goes far beyond you, _Princess_."

Leia glared at the masked and armored man,

"Promising the security of the alliance all the while simultaneously reassuring me of it's demise with my absence isn't a great tactic."

"In time you'll see; it will be as it's been said—it will not matter to you."

The two walked around palace, fear and surprise evident in every sight. The rebellion's most valued asset besides the empire's iron fist. Even Leia feared it all now, even as she stood there beside the second most feared man in the Galaxy— specially then,  
the emperor's right hand man, Leia knew she felt oddly safe enough with Vader to express the surface of her doubts— which was enough to alarm her.

Fear was consuming her and she knew from one too many talks with the old Jedi knights that fear could lead her where she'd never wanted to go. It was new to her, Leia wasn't one to be afraid, she was the one to confront the problem because it often irritated  
her how others would be to scared to even react. And now here she was unsure of what to do.

Her feeling comfortable and safe with Vader, that was enough to confuse her and send her questioning all about. This man had tortured her and caused her an inexplicably amount of pain through many of his actions and just hours ago she'd been terrified  
of him but something told her he wouldn't harm her, or that to say the least he wouldn't kill her or let her be killed.

Even beneath that thick layer of fear she knew there was a great deal more. Beneath her sceptical facet she knew she truly feared what they spoke of might work, that she'd be too engulfed in whatever they could possibly teach her to care about the prosperity  
and democracy in the Galaxy. Leia's even greater and numbing fear of the emperor of course, had prohibited it all to show.

••••

"Your majesty, all the imperial fleets have left."

Pooja's red colored lips didn't speak a word, nor did her painted face express any emotion. She simply looked back at the guard and nodded before making her way to the throne room where communication monitors had been placed.

Three other figures appeared around the Queen's decoy, the first one of human race spoke,

"Your highness, what is the need for an urgent call?"

Pooja toned her voice down to reach the queen's voice,

"I'm aware the senate has been disolved years now, however the emperor does not take any consideration for the people's worries. We are living in a dictatorship uncontrolled by reason-"

Another one of the creatures intervened,

"Your highness, this is not the first time you've expressed these views what is it you propose we do? We are not the rebel alliance."

Pooja felt surprised but tried to maintain calm and focused,

"We are many, surely we can work together to disolve the countless problems the empire imposes. The emperor can make and undue as he wishes while we stand helpless to watch."

The human spoke again,

"We have armadas but above our highest command, resides the emperor."

"The emperor mustn't know our best bet. Who is to say we couldn't end up like Jedah, Scariff or Alderaan!"

The last of the figures finally spoke,

"Surely you realize how naive that is. The emperor has his most skilled general's in control, they would inform him."

"And to be clear, Jedah was destroyed in a mining accident."

"And Alderaan by it's own fault."

"Mining incident? How can you say that? Be ration-"

"I'm afraid this conversation is going nowhere."

"We all do have other issues that need our attention."

"Conference dismissed?"

"Conference dismissed."

Without one more word from Pooja the conference came to an end.

The whole throne room seemed meaningless now as Pooja sat in the highest authoritative seat on Naboo and was still unheard.

The only other option that remained was to call the alliance and let them know how badly they'd failed in keeping Leia safe. The communications seemed to be failing until there was clear view of Mon Mothma in her traditional white turbines.

"Your highness, we've awaited to be informed. What's happened?"

"Leader... General Organa has been taken hostage by Vader. It was her intent to confront him but it would seem he is still too strong."

"Your highness, this information must stay classified. No one else must know of what's happened. I will limit all comunications from here."

"But what about the General? We won't move to bring her back to safety? She is important to the alliance."

"Your highness, with all due respect it is not in our best interest to move against the empire only to rescue one person. General Organa would understand. Any attack would be futile, specially if she is in the core of the galactic empire."

Pooja felt gravely struck by the words but only said,

"I understand."

The image seemed to flash a few times before it stabilized,

"We can only hope the emperor deals with the situation in a secretive manner. Until later."

Without more exchange that conversation was cut short too and Pooja was left to deal with the losses.

As she exited the grand doors of the throne room she was greeted again by anther unknowing decoy,

"Your majesty. The guards inform me the bodies have all been prepared."

"Thank you."

Pooja moved towards the gardens and watched as two guards were set on each side of every few capsules. It was then that the decoy's large black dress contrasted greatly from the lively flowers that surrounded them, only singularly compared to each capsule  
layed out all across the gardens.

At the sight of the Queen, all the men began to rise the capsules over their shoulders and walk.

••••

"You should know very well the democracy you seek is useless."

Leia glared at the shadow in front of her as she saw buttons being pushed.

"Conversing about what is best for the vast mayority is not useless, specially when compared to something like imposing rule that benefits a small and already secured population."

The mechanical voice spoke, his sight still fixated on the ships controls.

"Impractical,endless debates without conclusions while the problem persists. When there is a solution given it is only what a few hoped, a decision that still only benefits a few."

"No one is ever going to fully agree with what has been done that is why compromise is needed!"

The figure turned now and looked down at Leiafrom the short distance,

"Debating for so long only to fulfill half a promise."

Leia turned away,

"There is no making sense of it to you."

"There is simply no making sense of it. I've seen democracy and compromise fail for the very reasons I'm exposing to you."

Leia's brown eyes searched once more for the shadow,

"For what? I will not switch sides so easily. There is no logic in asking me to destroy the very thing I've helped strengthen."

Vader was quiet then and turned back, he didn't want to acknowledge the fact then but still bitter thought sought him out.

How curious it was for this child to think like that, how silly he had though it to be also, all those years ago until he sealed the demise of everything he'd been looking to save.

••••Author's Note••••

The small bickering is greatly inspired by my uncle and cousin's constant debating on democrats and republicans, silly thing is my cousin influenced Vader greatly and my uncle Princess Leia.

Any questions feel free to ask me and I love feedback so if you don't mind reviewing :)

This chapter is in celebration of the Episode 8 officially having a name.

Star Wars: The Last Jedi.

Thank you for reading! 


	15. Fair Trade

••••Fair Trade••••

"Leader, there's been large speculation about General Organa-"

"I plead you to not trust in it. I'm aware of the general's whereabouts and I can reassure you she is safe."

Another man came rushing in, with less formality than the one before him.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Captain Solo..."

The man disregarded the greeting and continued,

"Where's Leia?"

The other man understood it was time to leave and Han finally was able speak his worries.

"There was an raiding on Naboo, Leia has not been heard of since. Whe-"

"General Leia is alright. I wish for you to deal with these subjects with far more discretion in the future."

"You're hiding something, our comminication with Naboo has been cut off, now tell me-"

"Captain Solo, General Leia does not wish to be found."

••••

Even at a distance from the planet Leia could see the volcanic like bursts and as they neared the surface she could feel the tension and perhaps even horrors that had no doubt occurred there.

 _Tahn_!

Leia could suddenly remember his presence so vividly as she set foot off Vader's private transport onto the hell like planet.

The heat was enough to suffacate Leia as she rushed ahead into the unknown blackness and further way from the deathly heat, but not suffice to remove the thought from her mind.

Close behind her, Leia felt Vader rejoin her in the large room. As Leia's eyes got used to the dim light she noticed the still darkness of the grand room, and it's nauseating odd similarity to the world that lay beyond it. Every detail and lack of seemed to set off fear and a feeling of eerie coldness dispite the intoxicating heat.

Leia knew exactly where she was, she'd heard unofficial stories from rebels and even villiany who feared this place besides the fact of not knowing if it really existed or not.

Now Leia stood here and she'd had no doubt that most of the stories, specifically the terror that may have seemed exaggerated at some point was probably a precise if not an undertone of what had occurred.

Her mind was once again focused on the presence she'd remembered and had suddenly seemed to feel moments ago.

"There's a man here. From Naboo!"

"That is not your concern."

"Let him go! Take him back to-"

"He is a traitor and non of your concern."

"You have to let him go. He's done nothing but keep me safe."

For all the anger Leia had initially felt from Vader, she now felt doubt emanate from him.

"He is already dead."

Leia felt anger then, she immediately pulled Vader's lightsabre and swung it with all her strength in Vader's direction but it was not enough. Leia was held up with a simple movement of Vader's fingers and pushed aside.

" _He is already dead_ if you fail to obey."

Leia intended to pull herself of the floor but she was being held down, she intended to speak but not even her lips moved and her vocal cords only made small noises.

"I have lost the ability to defeat the emperor, this equipment binds me to serve him. "

Leia felt the invisible force that had pushed her still, pull her up to stand now.

"Join me. I will train you to defeat the emperor, once that is done you will be free to do as you wish."

Leia felt the force completly disappear as her jaw was released and Vader's sabre was pulled from her hand,

"And you?"

"Your only concern will be that with the emperor gone there will be one less threat. You can secure your life and the other's in this present if you join me."

Leia's brows came together in confusion and before she spoke Vader warned her,

"I will know when you think of betraying me before you can manage to."

Leia inhailed deeply and as she released the air she'd gathered in her lungs, she stood proudly before Darth Vader and bowed her head,

"I pledge temporary alliance to you."

With those words a battered Tahn was brought forward from being a panel and placed before them.

Leia attempted to rushed to the beaten up man but the red king heed figures quickly positioned themselves ready to duel before Vader signaled them to stop.

Leia took her masters worn and bleeding hands,

"Reassure everyone I will be alright. I **will** finish what my brother started."

Before releasing his hands Leia turned back to Vader,

"How do I know he'll be returned safely?"

Vader stepped aside, the large opening they had entered from revealing his empty ship behind him.

Leia quickly understood and helped Tahn up,

"You must make no effort to find or save me, erase the coordinates."


	16. Past Ashes

"Master Tahn, I'm afraid the queen was killed in the raid."

There was a moment of greif that struck like a sharpened blade and soon it brought peace.

"What are we meant to do now? The alliance does not wish to act."

"And it is for the best, Leia may have not been able to defeat Vader with my training but she will in time. For now all we have is hope."

 _••••_

Leia could feel herself entranced by the darkness, she could even worse feel herself liking it but even when it seemed she was far too tangled in it, it was Luke, somehow too linked to the light, that always brought her back, he was te part ir her that she could never let go of.

Months training under Vader's supervision had only strengthened her fear of seeping too deep into the darkness that she might not care for her rebellious companions but it was always the same light that brought her back.

Leia acknowledged the force seemed to be strengthening her where politics in her life had never managed to, and at the same time the two seemed to complement eachother so naturally, specially considering the focus and knowledge one should need for a debate or battle.

Still with all the strength Leia could shamelessly say she'd acquired, she couldn't manage to defeat Vader in their combat sessions. She knew at this point it was far beyond her skills as a lightsabre wielder and that if she was to win against him she should study the reasoning to his defenses as her corner Master had instructed.

They hadn't grown closer but there was regrettably something there that Leia knew had existed all along. Familial bond was undeniably stronger with the force present in her blood. The bond hadn't brought them close together but it had strengthened the invisible link they shared, even so Leia knew she couldn't get past the walls the Sith had built inside his mind. It was like a bridge between one world and another, the bridge had been there since the begining, torn and unpractical but the force was the strengthing bridge and it wouldn't bring the worlds an inch closer.

She could feel the dark figure had a protective instinct towards her, so much that he often disobeyed direct orders from the emperor soliciting that she accompany him to the core of the empire, amongst other requests that were meant to separate her from him and bring her closer to the emperor.

Leia herself had tried to platonically strengthen the bond she held with Vader by allowing herself to call him Father but that gesture only made her realize that there was no way to one sidedly reenforce a relationship— so much that his thoughts and feelings often became her unsolicited pain and anger.

There were visions of suffering and deceptions that often came to her in dreams and through these she tried to fill in the empty pieces of the puzzle that was Vader, her father.

Leia knew this particular planet held deep meaning inVader's past, and possibly Skywalker's too, through him she had learned sith trigger anger to strengthen their abilities and dispite the fact he hadn't hinted at this Volcanic palace as being one, she knew it was. This truth was carved and embedded in the walls.

There were many things Leia realized had strengthened her and would strengthen her but she made sure to stay clear of anger. The Emperor's words lingered in her mind even though he'd never repeated them in their conversations, growing the fear and extinguishing the anger.

Leia dismissed all thoughts in her head except a question, and moved against her opponent,

Why this planet?

As she flew through the air above Vader, her vision of him was replaced by the flashes of pain shed felt before but now far clearer with physical, almost unbearable pain as her throat and then her lungs seemed to burst into flames while her hair burnt into ashes.

Leia gasped for air and her eyes opened as if trying to escape a boiling hot, swallowing ocean.

The tormenting mages were pulled apart as Leia's vision focused onto the floor.

Leia had been pushed to the cold wall and Vader stood menecingly and still feet away. Before either could say anything Leia was released and Vader exited the room, revealing only then to Leia that she had finally struck him with her sabre on both his helmet and shoulder.

Leia hadn't pulled the images from his mind, that was clear but she hadn't shielded her mind to keep him from seeing the haunting visions, and he hadn't shielded her fast enough from entering his mind.

•••• Author's Note••••

Thank you for the patience and the outpouring of support and love for this story.

Updates will be more frequent!


	17. Three

"Rebel leader has informed me of your intentions to reach the general. I could have information best not disclosed. Contact me."

The droid stopped transmiting and the man walked over behind it.

"It'll reach them in time. The emperor only gave Vader a few weeks. We should have a few days to prepare."

"Let's hope their actions are delayed, Master."

••••

Leia intended to piece together what she had seen regarding the mystery of who Vader was and how he came to be. He'd been betrayed by his best friend and mentor, he'd been set up by his wife and been forced to-

"No."

Leia shook her head, she thought again now clearing her mind.

Vader betrayed his mentor, his long time best friend, the republic, then he had choked his pregnant wife. That was it, but no, there was more. It wasnt just that he had betrayed the republic, the republic had failed him and his good intentions had been used by the emperor to betray him. Years of friendship had been forged only to enslave Vader- No, Anakin. And the true friendship that was offered by Obi-wan was used to be seen as a mirage to send Anakin into a fit of deception and rage, the whole of who the heroic Jedi knight had been came crumbling down.

Again Leia felt her skin burn.

 _No, Leia. He's done evil things there is no justifying it._

Leia's eyes closed as she listened intently, and the burning feeling faded-

" _Luke... you havent left me_."

 _No, Leia. Of course not._

His presence soothed her as they sat in silence a while.

 _Only look forward. He's done bad things I dont believe he is still willing to do. You have him on our side, the rebellion-_

" _No, Luke. He has me on his side. We'll defeat the emperor and afterwards he will try to kill me_."

Luke fell silent, and the probable truth that Luke unwillingly eminated comforted Leia. A lie would not do.

Luke spoke after a short while,

" _ou could win, just as you have today._

Leia massaged her temples and the images reapeared,

" _I'm not sure I've won."_

 _Leia... you mustn't lose hope._

Leia gave her brother a small and genuine smile,

" _I haven't Luke. I know even if I fail... the rebellion is a long way from giving up._ "

Leia continued and spoke what she hadnt been able to for too long now.

" _Vader didn't only kill my father Bail, all those on my home planet and countless more- but Anakin too. He slaughtered him and disowned him completly and only now do I realize I've disowned myself too long from Skywalker as well but... I can't any longer, Luke. I will bring him back."_

 _I know its possible but I don't want you to lose your life as I have._

 _"I will not die for the cause Luke, if I can not bring Anakin back... I will know our father is truly gone, and Vader will pay for everything he's done."_

••••

The wookie roared pulling levers and pushing a few switches.

"Yeah chewie, they're looking for us in all the systems, but Leia's going to be there."

"My sir! Can I insist-"

"No. You, get to fixing whatevers gotten lose back there. This piece of garbage is all we could get for the Falcon Chewie, can you believe it?"

Chewbacca roared again.

"Master Solo! There seems to be a coded message-"

"Weeeell? What are you waiting for?"

"It seems to be from Naboo, from a man called Tahn. He insists you contact him immedietly.

"Looks like we're going to have to make a stop before Corusant."

••••

Kneeling Vader accepted the superiority of the blue holgram,

"So she's defeated you..."

Vader may not have won but he was still unwilling to admit his loss.

"I believe she is ready master."

The melevolent smile appeared,

"Good... then bring her as planed. The rule of two will decide."


	18. The Emperor's Right Hand

•••••

"It's best we not attract too much attention. I'll go in and see what these people have to say. Just in case it's some trap be ready."

Han exited the ship and walked down the rich colored platform that awaited him. Even if it was a trap, he admitted they were out numbered.

"Captain Solo."

"What's the big news?"

Tahn seemed to appreciate secrecy just as much as Han did and they dwelled away from center of the large gardens.

"We've received conformation that the General will be in Corusant acompanied by Vader and ...the emperor tomorrow. I would like to volunteer, along with two other men."

"Three is a crowd, we need to get going, but we do need landing codes."

"I'll take care of it."

"Then let's get going."

The two men jogged back to the landing platform. Tahn stopped before arriving to the ship, "You came in _that_? Allow us to help you."

•••••

 _Father, will you return with me?_

Vader was quiet.

Leia didn't even know what her question asked.

Father, he might not be that later, perhaps he wasn't even that now. Return? Where? To Mustafar? She certainly wasn't going back there. To the rebel base? Even less probable, everyone would shoot both of them down at the sight of him.

While the question asked nothing but rather said more of her than of the caped man, she waited. She wanted him to return, wherever that maybe, to whomever he once used to be.

There was no logic in trying to bring him back to the light, he was Darth Vader, enemy to the rebellion, and once the empire was taken down, to the renewed republic. There'd be no place for him.

Leia was a great many things, Vader had learned this with recurrent proximity to her. Though her appearance was very much like her mothers, her rash decisions and short temperament were of Anakin Skywalker.

Return with her? Who said either of them were to get out alive? Who could ever reassure that even one was getting out alive?

And yet something beyond those eyes reminded him of Padme. The hope. Almost senseless.

There were presences Vader knew were of Leia's companions, presences he realized Leia could feel too but was unwilling to tell him of.

 _Your friends are here. The emperor-_

Leia stayed still in the ship, not oblivious to the lingering threat that her actions could produce.

 _We made a deal. You can not defeat the emperor alone. His attention must be on us._

Upon landing the two were greeted by an army of imperial troopers, that instead of threatening to all those around them was meant to order sub ordinance from the two arrivals. Neither lost composure and stood out the platform awaiting for the troopers to move away. The two figures, both in dark robes moved along seemingly unbothered by the armarda sent to subdue them as they were lead through the platform of the Imperial Palace.

Suddenly a ship started to shoot randomly at the crowd of guards and arrivals, all the troopers lost formation as they intended to shoot the faulty ship and remove themselves from the random targeting.

Vader stepped in front of Leia and deflected the blasts that came their way with his sabre. Suddenly the hundreds of stormtroopers were pushed to the ground, their blasts frozen in the air. Now, Leia too ignited her lightsabre and removed herself from behind Vader's shadow, revealing her extended hand that seemed to swiftly redirected the blasts to the ship and in a second release them. When the ship did not seize she extended her hand out to the ship and crumbled it as her fist took form.

All the troopers froze terrified and in awe. All suddenly seemed incapable to stand or even move.

The green of Leia's sabre disappeared and and she tucked it away in her dark garment as she and Vader continued their route to the palace.

Two troopers that had been pushed back were the first to hesitantly get up. Trembling, they rushed into a ship, inside Han and Tahn removed their helmets to reveal their face full of horror and confusion.

"That was our plan. We don't have anything else. Leia's in there."

"We'll have to wait for her to come back out. We could guard her-"

"what if she doesn't want to be saved anymore?"

"That princess has never needed saving. Let's just be ready for when she needs us."

•••••

"Ahh... yes. Lord Vader." Palpatine watched from his throne, "And Princess Leia. That was quite a demostration of power."

Leia inhaled as she stared forward into the deformed face of the emperor. Her fists curled under her robes.

"Such hate, great hate, _boiling_."

There was enthusiasm in the mans voice before he continued and ordered his guards to leave them.

Leia ignited her lightsabre and raced towards the emperor, his laugh echoed with the sound of their sabres clashing.

The emperor pushed Leia back onto Vader as he spoke through his grin, "Fight!"

Leia got up and rushed away from Vader, "No, my fight is with you."

The sinister laugh returned, and Vader had now ignited his sabre. Leia shook her head, "I _cannot_ fight you."

Vader's fingers came together as Leia felt the air missing in her lungs. She held onto her sabre tightly in her lose arm and with her free hand she tossed the large metal desk at Vader, making him release her and fall to the ground.

Both got up, their sabres still ignited. Leia made sure they kept a fair distance but Vader was reluctant to it. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and hate, a foreign yellow.

"I will do what I must..."

The threat did not make Vader fear as he lashed forward at Leia. She moved away from his strikes and made her own, the green of her sabre slashing through the Dark Lord´s prosthetic arm and legs. The mechanic voice growled in pain before Leia pushed him to the wall.

There was a great laugh before the emperor seemed to choke on his blood, the reason being the red sabre that had pierced him at the neck. Vader barely managed to keep his arm up as his own lungs failed him.

Leia rushed to Vader, glaring back at Palpatine from across the room, "You, have lost."

The sinister laugh grew again and the sabre that had pierced him was tossed aside.

Leia left Vader's side to stand before the emperor, her eyes gleaming a gold color that seemed to reflect his.

"You know nothing, you have always deceived the weaker end."

Before the emperor could speak, he gasped for air desperately, and Leia turned back to realize it was Vader.

 _Father, save your strength!_

" _No_ ," the voice was weak but firm. Grasping to the air it still had, not even asking for more, "this is why I am here."

Finally the emperor's body gave out and he did not move or breath any longer.


End file.
